Desabafa
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Revoltado com o seu autor por ser desprezado? Ser sempre um anônimo? Nunca fazer nada? Revoltado com o seu destino? Farto de ser injustiçado? De ter morrido de modo estúpido? Então... DESABAFA! Atualizada! \o/
1. Primeiro Desabafo

Naruto não pertence, é do Kishimoto. Mas se você acha que a história é minha eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. u.u

Ai está minha nova fan fic! Estava com esse projeto em mente a um bom tempo.

Bem, pessoal não é a minha intenção ofender ninguém, está bem? Se gostarem mandem reviews, ok?

Espero que gostem, e lembrem-se é tudo uma piada!

Ja ne \o

_**Revoltado com o seu autor por ser desprezado?**_

Kankuro: Pode crer!

_**Ser sempre um anônimo?**_

Shino: Ainda pergunta?

_**Nunca fazer nada?**_

Meninas do anime: Sim!

_**Ter sido desenhado de modo estranho?**_

Kisame e Zetsu: Por que eu? i.i

_**Revoltado com o seu destino?**_

Sasuke: hun!

_**Farto de ser injustiçado?**_

Sakura: Alguém finalmente me entende T.T

_**De ter morrido de modo estúpido?**_

Orochimaru: MORRA KISHIMOTO! ò.ó

Então...

Desabafe!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Primeiro Desabafo**

Bem, sinceramente, não entendo as pessoas. Eu sei que sou uma das personagens mais detestadas do anime, agüentei calada por um bom tempo, mas já estou de saco cheio. Eu, sinceramente, que todos vocês que me odeiam, VÁ PARA O QUINTO DOS INFERNOS!!! ò.ó

Vamos esclarecer as coisas u.u: A principal acusação contra mim é de que eu sou uma inútil que não faz nada, certo? Bem eu tenho uma perguntinha _**pra você**_ gênio sobre isso. Você já viu alguma garota fazer algo nessa merda, além da Tsunade shishou quando ela espancou o Orochimaru ¬¬? Não? Ou sim?

Bem se sua resposta for sim, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: VÁ LER O MANGÁ SEU IDIOTA! Ò.Ó PARA DE ASSISTIR ESSAS MERDAS DE FILLERS!

Bem se sua respostas for não, muito bem! Você merece uma estrelinha por prestar atenção! n.n Mas ai vem a questão principal: Se todas as meninas nada de útil fazem, por que, pelo amor de Deus, SÓ SOBRA PRA MIM? Ò.Ó PUTA QUE PARIU! NÃO DÁ PRA ENTENDER MESMO!

Bem eu tenho a resposta, é por uma questão de moda u.u. É como todo mundo odiar os emos, nem sabem o por que odeia, mas só odeiam. E quando vão se justificar, se baseiam em argumentos completamente sem noção ¬¬.

E não adianta negar que eu sei que é isso u.u. O fato de ser a menina que mais aparece no anime, contribui bastante, afinal fica bem claro o fato das mulheres não terem participação.

E vocês sabem o por que disso? Simples. O nosso querido Kishimoto-san é um grande, enorme, machista -.-. Não tinha se dado conta disso? Cara, em que mundo você vive? ¬¬'

Bem outra acusação que me deixa "P" da vida é o fato de me odiarem por ter matado Akasuna no Sasori. Mais uma vez sobrou pra mim ¬¬', e sabem o por quê? Mas antes vamos esclarecer as coisas. Vamos ver as opções que eu tinha enquanto lutávamos:

1ª Ou eu perdia e sofria uma morte terrivelmente lenta (já que parece que as pessoas esquecem que ele transforma pessoas _**ainda vivas**_ em marionete arrancando as tripas e por ai vai), digna de filme de terror ou...

2º Vencia o cara. -.-

Certo aconteceu a segunda opção. E sabem o por quê? Por eu não estar só. O credito não é todo meu. Chyo-sama salvou minha vida várias vezes e ajudamos uma a outra. Sem ela eu não venceria. Sem mim, ela também não venceria.

Agora vamos falar do fato de eu ter matado o Sasori. Se bem me lembro eu estava com uma katana envenenada atravessando o meu corpo na ocasião, por ter salvado a vida de Chyo. Até onde eu sei, também não manipulo marionetes. Então como foi que fiz para fazer duas marionetes atravessarem o cilindro do Akasuna? ¬¬

E digo mais. Não pense que eu sou uma inútil por não ter dado o golpe final. Afinal quem preparou o antídoto? Quem salvou a vida de Kankuro? Quem quebrou as marionetes mais fortes? Quem quase se mata duas vezes, uma para salvar uma vida e outra para escapar de uma armadilha? Me acham covarde? Façam melhor do que isso! Ò.ó

Bom os fatos da luta foram esclarecidos. Agora vamos esclarecer uma coisa. A maioria dos fãs de Sasori me odeiam por tê-lo derrotado. Entendo seus sentimentos, mas sinceramente, QUE O DIABO CARREGUE VOCÊS!

E sabem o por quê? Ò.ó Por que mais uma vez é só comigo! Nenhum dos fãs do Hidan quiseram a morte do Shikamaru quando ele o matou. Nenhum fã do Gaara odiou o Deidara por tê-lo levado para a morte. Nenhum fã do Deidara e do Itachi crucificaram o Sasuke por ter matado os dois. Mas, como fui eu, todos me odiaram, quiseram que eu morresse, e me crucificaram. VÁ A MERDA TODOS VOCÊS!

Sabe de uma coisa? u.u Vocês fãs fanáticos, são piores do que eu nos meus tempos de fã girl. Olhem pra si mesmo antes de criticar os outros. Baka!

Falando em tempos de fã girl tenho outra acusação que queria esclarecer. Me acusaram por ignorar o Naruto e ter olhos apenas para o Sasuke.

Vamos resolver a questão de uma vez: Já se apaixonaram por alguém alguma vez? Então sabem como é né? Nos tornamos, muitas vezes infantis, arrogantes e cegos para o resto do mundo. Isso quando temos 15 anos. Agora experiente isso quando se tem 12 anos? Bem nova não é? E mesmo quando se é adulto temos dificuldades em lidar com isso. Imagine alguém que não tem maturidade o suficiente? Era o meu caso. Eu o amava, mas era muito nova para lidar com esse sentimento da maneira correta. Mas desde que o Sasuke que deixou se passaram dois anos e meio. Estou com 15 anos agora. Por favor vê se consegue enfiar isso na sua cabeça: eu não sou mais uma garotinha de 12 anos. Tenho 15 agora. ¬¬ Treinei feito uma louca para ficar mais forte, passei noites em claro enquanto trabalhava melhorando os meus ninjutsus médicos, agüentei as dores e contorções do meu treinamento com a Tsunade-sama. Ou vocês acham que levar um soco dela e brincadeira? Ò.ó

Bem agora vamos encerrar a questão de uma vez: Eu amava o Sasuke, mas ele me deixou, e agora ele se juntou a Akatsuki e quer destruir Konoha e todos aqueles que compactuam com os Senju. Caso vocês não saibam o eu trabalho em Konoha. E o sobre nome da minha mestra é Senju. Ou seja, sou uma das primeiras da lista para morrer.

Bem se querem saber se eu ainda o amo, tenho a resposta para a sua pergunta: eu não o amo mais como antes, meu coração já está se voltando para outro que sempre esteve do meu lado. Se você não sabe quem é não sou eu quem vai dizer. Leia o mangá com mais atenção que está bem na cara quem é u.u.

Bem antes de encerrar esse desabafo eu gostaria de explicar uma coisa, para que não aja confusões futuras sobre a minha pessoa. Se me acusarem de não ter feito nada durante a invasão de Pein em Konoha, sugiro que leio o mangá com mais atenção. Eu sou ninja médica. E minha principal função não é me envolver em combates, é curar meus amigos. Se vocês não repararam eu estava curando os feridos no hospital. Entendam isso, a prioridade de um ninja médico é salvar vidas, não destruí-las.

E se você acha isso uma coisa estúpida, eu quero que pegue as suas opiniões fúteis e enfiem ela goela abaixo. è.é

Com toda a minha sinceridade e revolta pela injustiça,

Haruno Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Não se esqueçam de aperta o botãozinho verde! ;D


	2. Segundo Desabafo

_**Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Sasuke teria morrido ha muito tempo.**_

Puxa fiquei realmente feliz com os comentários! Que bom que gostaram da idéia! Esse cap saiu rápido, fiquei empolgada com os comentários e aprontei logo. Já tenho o próximo preparado em mente, só tenho que ver umas coisas e posto, no mais tardar terça feira (se não acontecer nada até lá, claro -.-) Bem muito obrigada, novamente!

_Resposta as reviews:_

**Shina com**: Puxa valeu mesmo! Muito obrigada mesmo XD E bem, sempre achei as pessoas meia injusta com ela. Já vi um monte de fics esculachando ela n.n Eu lembrei disso também, mas não consegui encaixar na história x.x

Sakura: Valeu pelo apoio i.i E sim vamos processá-lo sim! #.#

Eu: Apoiado! \o/ Espero que goste deste! Ja ne \o

**Sika-chan: **Valeu pelo comentário. E bem fiz o melhor que pude XD Ta ai o novo cap! Ja ne!

**Uzu Hina: - **Sakura sendo amordaçada por Ikki e Hyoga para não avançar na Uzu Hina -

Eu: -.-' que coisa... A Muito obrigada Uzu-san! *.* Pode deixar que vou continuar sim! Espero que goste deste! Ja ne!

**Daianelm: **Valeu pelo comentário! E concordo com você, muitas pessoas apedrejam a Sakura. Que bom que você gostou! Ja ne!

**xX chococat Xx:** XD, bem pensar sim, mas não quer dizer que mude a opinião XD Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando. Ja ne \o

**Yami-Kanashii:** Bem, de todas as garotas, realmente ela não é inútil n.n Mas tipo, botei aquilo por ver em várias comunidades esculacharem a Sakura quando ela venceu o Sasori-sama e quase nada de revolta sobre a morte dos demais -.- Mas que bom que gostou da fic *¬* Pode deixar que continuo sim! Ja ne!

**:** Eu não odeio a Sakura não n.n Ela é a minha personagem feminina favorita! Mas muitas pessoas crucificam ela x.x Bem valeu pelo comentário, ja ne \o

**Kibette-nee-chan:** Muito obrigada pelas palmas! E que bom que gostou da idéia! E sim o Kishimoto é um machista ù.ú. E concordo com você sobre a Sakura n.n E bem quanto aos fillers, eu escrevi aquilo, pois eles não são feitos pelo Kishimoto, logo não se encaixavam no desabafo da Sakura o.o. Mas concordo com você sobre eles! n.n Ja ne!

**Kaori-sama:** Muito obrigada! n.n E pode deixar que faço sim! Ja ne! \o

**Hanna-chann:** Minha amiga! Que bom que gostou *¬* E sim, ela admitiu! E realmente ninguém merece ser considerada inútil x.x Ja ne!

**Nota:** Lembre-se que não tenho a intenção de ofender a opinião e os gosto de ninguém. É tudo uma piada ok?

**Nota ²: **Antes de sair escrevendo, eu faço pesquisas por ai, pra não escrever merda. As fontes do outro cap, mangá, anime, orkut. Deste revi a luta no mangá e no anime, aqui no fantiction, no Deviawart (nem sei se é assim que se escreve) e winkipedia. Qualquer dúvida é só falar!

XXXXXXX

**Segundo Desabafo**

Não tenho reclamações quanto aos meus fãs, mesmo por que não conheço ninguém que me odeie. E mesmo se conhecesse isso não me importaria. Emoções são estúpidas, não preciso delas. Emoções só servem para nos enfraquecerem e nos fazer sofrer. Por isso o meu coração é tão vazio, quanto o meu corpo u.u.

Embora não tenha reclamações a fazer, gostaria de esclarecer as coisas. Mas antes gostaria de registrar uma coisa: Descobri, que eu sou o par mais concorrido nas fan fics de ficha. Isso é um fato. O que me irritanta, é que a maioria das pessoas fazem isso por que eu sou bonito. Esquecem de como eu sou verdadeiramente. Já notei, várias vezes que muitas pessoas me fazem um tanto OCC. Isso é patético.

Agora... _vamos esclarecer as coisas:_

Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou gay ¬¬. Acho importante esclarecer isso, já que 90 % das fan fics comigo é yaoi. Não me importo se continuarem com isso. Mas achei importante esclarecer as coisas.

Outra coisa que eu queria expressar é a minha irritação é quanto aos lemons que tem por ai. Se querem mesmo saber sou todo feito de madeira. Não tenho o que suas mentes pervas pensam que eu tenho. Francamente é estúpido dizer isso, mas já estou farto ¬¬.

Mas não se enganem. O mesmo vale para os hentais que existem. E eu gostaria de saber o que se passou nas mentes de vocês para me juntarem crianças. Caso não saibam a minha idade, está entre os 35 e 40 anos. Meu parceiro tem 17 anos. E como se não bastassem me juntam com a garotinha que ajudou a me matar. Ela tem 15 anos. Seus patéticos sentimentais, eu não seu pedófilo. Também não tenho necessidades de ter uma companheira. Sou uma marionete de mim mesmo. A companhia de meus fantoches são suficiente.

Sei que muitos de vocês se perguntam por que transformei a mim mesmo em marionete, e criam teorias cada vez mais sentimentalistas e estúpidas. Mas a verdade é que transformei a mim mesmo em uma arma perfeita. Uma arma imortal. Eu sou a perfeição, o shinobi perfeito. Uma arma, um ser sem emoções. É isso o que um shinobi deve ser è.é.

Se perguntam se eu senti falta de meus pais? Patético, não viu que eu construir marionetes dele para acabar com a saudade que senti? Depois de um tempo me dei conta que emoções são inúteis. Por isso transformei a mim mesmo em marionete e abdiquei todas elas. E deu certo. Me tornei o shinobi perfeito. E posso dizer que fiquei "feliz" com isso u.u.

Outra coisa que eu queria esclarecer sobre aqueles dois. Deixe-me esclarecer minha relação com eles. Deidara, embora eu despreze sua opinião de arte e sentimentos como amizade, me foi um companheiro de missões agradável. Ele é o mais próximo de amigo que tive. Apenas isso. Ele me respeitava e eu tinha respeito por ele e isso bastava. Já disse que emoções são desnecessárias, e amizade é uma coisa que eu nunca fiz questão de ter. Espero ter esclarecido isso há vocês.

Outra coisa que queria esclarecer é sobre a garotinha de cabelos rosas que me de derrotou. Sei que muitos de vocês pensam que eu a odeio. Eu nunca disse que a odiava. Ela tem o meu respeito e admiração. É só. Mas não confundam o meu respeito e admiração, com tolices como amor. Já disse que não preciso desses sentimentos. Eles são estúpidos. A respeito, pois não é qualquer um que conseguiria fazer um antídoto para o meu veneno. Ninguém nunca conseguiu. Nenhum shinobi da areia, nem mesmo a minha avó conseguiu. Mas ela conseguiu. Também disse que a admiro, pois é realmente habilidosa e tem uma força monstruosa. Se tem algo que eu queria dela era isso. Sua força e habilidade, ela seria o meu mais novo fantoche. Sim, eu queria ela na minha coleção, ela se provou digna disso. E é apenas isso.

Também andei reparando que muitos de vocês pensam que eu posso voltar amar, seja quem for. Que idiota. Emoções são humanas, e deixei de ser humano ha muito tempo. Não pensem que eu gostaria de me tornar um humano patético novamente. Eu não preciso de ninguém. Eu sou a perfeição.

Quanto ao fato de não ter desviado do ultimo ataque, sei que muitos pensam que no ultimo minuto não quis matar a minha avó. Se você é um desses, não passa de um patético sentimentalista. Vamos contar quantas vezes eu tentei matar aquela velha senil:

**1º No ataque das agulhas assim que começamos a lutar.**

**2º Durante o ataque da areia de ferro usando o terceiro Kazekage**

**3º Durante o meu ataque com o Satetsu Kaihou.**

**4º Quando seu estava usando a mim mesmo.**

**5º Durante o meu ataque com a Aka Higi – Hyakki no Souen**

**6º Quando tentei perfurá-la com a katana, mas a garotinha se jogou na frente.**

Eu tenho uma maneira interessante de demonstrar "amor" a minha avó não? ¬¬ Eu não hesitei em matar a minha estúpida avó. Eu não consegui desviar de seu ataque. Ficou claro?

E, por favor, antes de começarem a pensar nas cenas da minha infância, faça o favor de ler o mangá. O anime me fez deveras sentimental.

Bom antes de encerrar gostaria de lembrar uma coisa que muitos de vocês esquecem. Eu mato pessoas sem misericórdia. Não tenho arrependimentos por isso. Transformo pessoas vivas em marionetes. Primeiro eu tiro as entranhas, depois retiro toda a pele, limpo e dreno todo o sangue. Depois trato com produtos químicos para não apodrecerem e adiciono as armadilhas. Logo tenho mais bonecos na minha coleção. O meu jutsu impede que as pessoas morram no processo. Faço isso com todos que adquirem o meu interesse.

Bem é isso. Com toda a minha irritação por ter que participar de algo tão patético,

_Akasuna no Sasori. _

XXXXXXXX

Eu: Ikki!!! O Sasori me arrasou! i.i

Ikki: E eu com isso? Sou apenas o seu segurança ¬¬

Eu: T.T Bem não se esqueçam de comentar! \o


	3. Terceiro Desabafo

Naruto não me pertence. E se pertencesse seria uma história de homens palitos XD

Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de deixar registrada a minha revolta sobre o caso da pernambucana Paula Oliveira atacada e torturada na Suíça. Gostaria de deixar claro que minha maior revolta não é o ataque em si. Foi terrível, absurdo, um verdadeiro atentado ao seu próximo. Mas a maior parte da minha revolta e ao fato da policia Suíça revelar que hipoteticamente falando ela teria se auto flagelado e que não estaria grávida. O governo da Suíça não se pronuncia. A imprensa Suíça não se pronuncia. Só espero que para resolvermos isso tenhamos que fazer que nem fizemos com os espanhóis. Pagar na mesma moeda.

Indignada com a injustiça,

Patrícia dos Santos Dias Moreira.

**Nota 1:** Sim o cap demorou eu sei, minhas aulas começaram, estou no ultimo ano, estou acordando de madrugada, ou seja sem animo pra fazer merda nenhuma! n.n' Estou sem tempo para responder as reviews, mas agradeço muito por elas.

Agradeço a todos o apoio e os comentários.

Ja ne!

_**Terceiro Desabafo**_

Uma coisa é certa, já fui um grande vilão. Terrível, temível, e muitas outras coisas. Pena que isso só durou até o fim do Naruto tradicional. ¬¬

Sabem, fiz experiências com seres humanos, de todas as idades, matei pessoas inocentes, fiz coisas diabólicas e malignas pela imortalidade. Então, por que diabos, eu tive que morrer de um jeito tão idiota? Ò.ó

Bem, a primeira coisa que mais me irrita além do modo besta que eu tive que "morrer", é maneira como sou considerado pelas pessoas. Já vi que muitas me consideram pedófilo, macumbeiro, e muitas vezes sou retratado como uma bicha louca. Juro que vou mandar todos vocês pro inferno por isso kukuku... Mas vamos resolver as coisas por partes seus moleques.

Pra começar já reparei várias vezes que vocês, seus preconceituosos, sou criticado pela maneira que consegui a imortalidade. Mas eu sou um dos imortais do anime. Vamos ver os outros... Akasuna no Sasori, meu ex-parceiro da Akatsuki era imortal. No entanto ninguém critica ele pela maneira de se tornar imortal.

Também tem aquela copia mal feita do Duas-Caras, Uchiha Mandara. Ele se tornou imortal graças ao sharingan, arrancando os olhos do irmão. Uau, quanto amor familiar. Bem, voltando,então por que eu sou o único criticado nessa categoria? Vocês, que se denominam bons deveriam pensar nisso.

E outra coisa. Eu desejo, sinceramente, que vocês morram. Eu já estou de saco cheio de ser comparado a personagens como Voldemort e Michael Jackson. Isso é só por que sou branco? Isso é racismo ou que? Se for deveriam saber que racismo é crime, e vocês vão tudo pra cadeia. Ah, já lembrei do outro motivo. Eu sou pedófilo né? E por que vocês acham isso?

Eu sei o por que. E porque eu queria o corpo dos Uchihas não é? Vocês realmente acham que eu queria o corpo deles desse modo seus pervertidos? Vocês me dão nojo por pensarem em algo assim. É nojento. Eu quero os seus corpos para colocar a minha alma nela. Eu quero o seu poder. E é apenas isso.

E antes que vocês falem que querer corpos é coisa de gay, aviso logo que aquele pinoquio macabro também coleciona corpos de gente e nem por isso ele é homossexual.

Bem, agora vamos falar do Kabuto. Ele é o meu servo fiel, e o meu novo receptor. Minha alma está lutando para tomar o controle. Não pensem que eu morri. Ainda vivo nele. Kabuto foi apenas mais um dos que eu usei para conseguir os meus objetivos. Assim como Kimimaro, e o quarteto do som.

Sei que muitos de vocês também se perguntam por que sai da Akatsuki. Em parte foi pelo fato de ter falhado em conseguir o sharingan, em parte por que seus objetivos não batiam com os meus.

Bom, notei também que sou um dos personagens mais odiados. Me xingam pelo que eu fiz a Kohona e Suna, a Anko, a Tsunade e Jiraya (aqueles dois tolos), pelos meus métodos e por ai vai. No entanto nenhum nunca se preocupou em saber o por que dos meus atos. Por que eu quis a imortalidade? Por que eu queria destruir Kohona? Por que eu queria aprender todos os Jutsus? Alguém sabem o por que? Não? Bem não me surpreende. É a tolice de vocês sem medidas.

Bem, para os que não sabem, almejei a imortalidade e a destruição de Kohona por um fato que poucos sabem, e os que sabem ignoram. Meus pais eram shinobis fieis e dedicados a aldeia. Contudo esta mesma aldeia os enviou para uma missão suicida. A vila os tirou de mim. E eu então, resolvi destruir aqueles que me destruíram. Oh, não sabiam? Isso não me surpreendem.

Muitos são dotados de preconceitos contra mim. Me respeitem eu sou um Sannin, um dos shinobis mais fortes que existem. Contudo morri, devido aquele grande e estúpido do Kishimoto uma morte tola e patética. É revoltante morrer daquele jeito. E por que? Será por que eu morri nas mãos do seu personagem preferido? Ou por que eu estava no caminho? Todos os outros tiveram uma morte digna, até onde eu sei, lutaram com tudo o que tinham e morreram dignamente. Menos eu. Isso é patético.

Bom, encerro o meu desabafo aqui. Espero ter esclarecido as coisas.

Lutando para voltar a vida,

_Orochimaru._


	4. Quarto Desabafo

_**Naruto não me pertence. Bleach também não me pertence. Fazer o que, o mundo não é azul (?) XD**_

Sim eu sei que demorei. Mas eu avisei ò.ó Vou se consigo atualizar semanalmente mas não posso prometer nada u.u

Mas mesmo assim agradeço a paciência e o apoio de vocês =) vocês são de mais, muito obrigada mesmo.

Agradeço profundamente a:

_**KelL-chan:**__ Que bom que gostou do personagem! E muito obrigada por completar o comentário n.n O ff faz isso as vezes é sinistro º_º E sim, eu acho que ele pode ser tudo menos gay XD Muito obrigada, ja ne \o_

_**Kitai Oliver:**__ Puxa que bom que algo que eu fiz ajudou alguém n.n' E que nada, acho que a fic não está tão engraçada assim, mas muito obrigada! E valeu por gostar da idéia n.n Ja ne!_

_**Daianelm:**__ Sim, agora foi o Orochimaru n.n E que bom que você acha isso n.n' Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Ja ne \o_

_**Kibette-nee-chan:**__ Muito obrigada pelo reviwen. E que nada a carapuça serve pra mim também e várias vezes n.n'' É foi isso mesmo, o Jiraya contou isso ao Naruto, e sim, o Sasuke é um emo ¬¬ Também no gosto dele, mas fazer o que né? Ja ne!_

_**harumi y:**__ Seja bem vinda e que bom que gostou da idéia n.n Agradeço muito pelos parabéns. E, bem sim né fazer o que? Kishimoto e machista -.- E Quem sabe! O Danna acabou com a minha alegria também n.n' E sim foi isso o que aconteceu º_º O papi a mami dele morreram em uma missão e ele cresceu revoltado com isso n.n' E sim, pode me chamar do que achar melhor XD. Muito obrigada mesmo, ja ne!_

_**hana-chann:**__ Que bom que gostou, e sim o Sasori é bem frio mesmo o.o É ele me magoou também, mas fazer o que? É a vida XD Achou legal a parte das marionetes né? E sim o Sasori está nessa idade, e ele é lindo de morrer – sonhando – E sim o Orochimaru ta revoltado mesmo! É o Kishimoto é um infeliz mesmo. Bem ja ne!_

_Não esqueçam as Reviews! ;D_

_**Momento Propaganda:**_

Para o pessoal que gosta do casal SasoSaku, tem uma nova fan fic deles, está bem legal, se chama Brincadeira de erros e Vingança, da _**hana-chan**_. Espero que curtam a fan fic :D

Ja ne \o

_**Quarto Desabafo**_

Sou um dos personagens que mais fizeram coisas no mangá / anime. Sou um dos mais conhecidos e um dos mais fortes. No entanto pertenço a categoria, "Personagens Esquecidos" por você, tanto por vocês autoras, quanto por vocês que fazem fichas, para as fanfics T.T

Ninguém merece vocês. Vocês fizeram de mim um anônimo, com um parentesco com alguma espécie de alien. Qual é a de vocês hein? ò.ó É por que eu não sou bonito, ou por eu ser animado? Naruto é um hiper ativo mas todo mundo faz fan fics com ele ò.ó Isso é injusto sabia?

Mas eu sei o por que disso. É por que fui desenhado de um modo meio estranho e feio, segundo os seus conceitos. Mas minha estranheza não chega aos pés daquele homem tubarão. Mas mesmo assim, eu tenho o direito de me sentir triste com isso.

MAS EU VOU SUPERAR! :D Agora eu queria perguntar uma coisa a vocês. Todos sabem que eu gosto da Sakura-chan. Então por que raios, vocês insistem em fazer fan fics yaoi comigo? T.T Eu não sou gay! O Naruto talvez seja, afinal ele beijou o Sasuke, mas eu não sou! E, ainda falando de yaoi, eu tenho sempre que ficar com o Sabaku no Gaara? Que coisa mais esquisita! Ele foi um grande adversário, um bom rival pra mim!

O mesmo se aplica ao Neji. Ele é um grande rival pra mim, pois eu não queria apenas derrotá-lo para provar que eu estava certo. Era a minha chance de provar que eu estava certo. Nossa rivalidade vai além de ver quem é o mais forte. Para o Neji, um gênio sempre será um gênio, e um fracassado, sempre um fracassado. Não se pode mudar isso. Para mim, com o trabalho duro, podemos superar um gênio. É isso que eu quero provar, e isso é algo que vale a minha vida.

Vamos falar agora do... GAI-SENSEI! \o/ Ele é o meu exemplo de vida. Um cara que treinou duro e com isso conseguiu ser tão, ou mais forte do que Hatake Kakashi, o ninja que copia. Isso sem um sharingan. E pelo amor de Deus, ele não é o meu pai. Nos parecemos, pois tento ser igual a ele. Qual o problema nisso? Tem muita gente por ai que faz a mesma coisa, e isso pode incluir você. Isso mesmo. Afianl você nunca quis ser como um ator famoso, ou um músico ou alguém que você admire? Então...

Agora vamos falar da Tenten. Bem ela é uma garota bem legal, embora as vezes me desprezou assim como a Sakura com o Naruto, mas ele se preocupava comigo. Sempre se preocupou. Lembram do exame chunnin? Ela se preocupou comigo. É uma boa amiga e uma boa companheira.

A Sakura-chan é uma garota incrível. Alguém que eu jurei proteger embora eu ache que ela não precisa de tanta proteção assim. Ela se tornou alguém bem forte. Ainda a amo muito, mas não creio que tenha chances com ela. Ela ama outro, e não é o Uchiha Sasuke.

Falando nisso pouca gente lembra que eu dei uma surra nele =D Isso foi uma das coisas mais legais que já fiz. Ele é forte e venci ele \o/

Agora vamos falar do meu problema com álcool. Não eu não preciso entrar para A.A. Pois eu não gosto de beber, sou muito novo pra isso nas duas únicas vezes que eu bebi, foram acidentais, e os estragos foram o mesmo, só uma coisa é certa: Eu fico forte pra caramba :D Mas eu não gosto de beber, e prefiro lutar sóbrio.

Agora eu queria reclamar uma coisa com vocês. Por que ninguém nunca pede pra ficar comigo nas fanfics de ficha? T.T É pelas minhas sobrancelhas? Ou pelo meu cabelo? Eu posso me arrumar um pouco mais sabia? Isso é injusto, só por que eu não sou considerado bonito ninguém me quer. Enquanto personagens como Uchiha Itachi e Akasuna no Sasori, tem mais concorrentes do que Faculdades de Medicina.

Mas não faz mal. Sei que alguém me verá um dia e reconhecera o meu valor u.u Até lá, continuarei lutando pelo meu sonho e pelos meus ideais.

Feliz pela oportunidade de poder desabafar,

_Rock Lee._


	5. Quinto Desabafo

**Naruto não me pertence. Alguém tem dúvida disso?**

Eu disse que ia demorar ò.ó Só que não sabia que ia ser tanto :P

Em todo caso agradeço muito pelas reviwes! º¬º Rock Lee e todo o elenco agradece!

VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS \o/

Resposta as reviews:

Daianelm: XD Pois ele deu. Mas nem todos lembram mesmo n.n E pior que o nosso sobrancelhudo tinha do que reclamar!

Jaque Weasley: Que bom que gsostou! A do Orochi é boa né? Também gostei muito de escrever. E sim, ele está tentando possuir o corpo do Kabuto, e este também está lutando pra ter o controle. De certa forma ele ainda não morreu n.n E eu também acompanho só o mangá :| E acho que a Sakura está mesmo gostando do Naruto, ultimamente tem tido bastante dessas coisas. E eu tento fazer o possível pra ser fiel ao personagem, embora nem sempre consiga! Ja ne e obrigada \o

Kibette-nee-chan: Sim, GaaLee, não ten nada haver. -.- E sim espero que o emo morra só kukuku

hana-chann: E ai Hana? Putz sumi legal do MSN... e você lebra também? XD kakakakaka valeu! E o passado do Naruto é mesmo comprometedor XD Ja ne!

Ana *Haku* Chan: A que nada! Estou feliz por ter gostado da fic! E sim Orochimaru teve um fim super tosco -.- Mas ele vai voltar \o/ (ou não). E pode deixar que seus pedidos estão anotados!

KelL-chan: Sim o Lee é incrível º¬º Pena que são poucas as fic com ele. E eu não sou exceção XD. E não acho que GaaLee tenha algo muito haver um com o outro n.n E Puxa sua amiga escolheu ele é? Momento raridade este o.o Muito obrigada pela reviewn! n.n

Lawlie Hatake: Muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou espero que continue acompanhando!

Anaa Koori: Muito obrigada!

Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy: Na tem de que! Sugestões são sempre bem vindas! E que bom que falei as coisas certas né? Bom, ao menos algumas :D. E muito obrigada por tudo! E sim, Sasuke é um emo!

Nilah-chan: Cara eu demorei eu sei -.-' Mas fazer o que é a vida! E que bom que você gostou do desabafo do Lee! E gente concorrendo por ele? Admito que é bem difícil, mas não impossível! Ja ne!

**Momento propaganda**

Para o pessoal que gosta de sasosaku, tem uma fic deles chamada Brincadeiras de erros e vingança, da Hana.

_Gostaria de sua fic no momento propaganda? É só pedir, ligue para o disque reviewn e aperte o botão verde!_

_**Desabafa V**_

Eu me tornei um figurante. E sabem o por quê? Por que quase nunca sou lembrando, nem pelo autor e nem por vocês. Gostaria de desabafar aqui, sinceramente. E sabem o por quê? Pois estou de saco cheio disso. ¬¬

Para começar gostaria de dizer que vocês são uns miseráveis. u.u E sabem o por que? Por que nunca se lembram de mim. Sou um dos personagens mais impopulares que tem se não o mais. E Por quê? Eu nunca apareço nas fan fics. Só tem uns poucos autores que escrevem fa fics comigo como principal e ainda por cima yaoi. Claro que há exceções.

Eu não sei o por que de você acharem que 99,9 % do elenco do anime ser homossexual. Se vocês gostam eu não me importo. E por que? _Por que eu acho graça disso_. Eu não sou gay. Será que captaram?

Queria reclamar de uma coisa. Por que muitos de vocês acham que eu sou traficante de drogas ou de material alucinógeno e venenosos? Quem faz isso não sou eu. Quem faz isso é outro cara, que por um acaso já desbafou aqui antes. Eu não sou drogado ou coisa parecida, se acham isso por eu andar todo coberto eu explico a vocês, já que parecem não saber.

Todos sabem que o meu clã usa insetos. Mas não são qualquer tipo de inseto, são insetos especiais. E por que? Já viu algum inseto que uso não ser comedor de chakra? Todos tem uma função na vida e os insetos não são diferentes. Eles são os principais responsáveis pelo equilíbrio da natureza. Mas vamos falar do fato de eu andar encapuzado certo? A resposta é bem simples. Os insetos que usamos, gosta de lugares escuros e quentes. Por isso ando todo coberto e de óculos escuros. Não sou fugitivo do CV ou PCC ou coisa parecida.

Bem voltando ao fato de ser pouco lembrado, queria dizer que o autor é um grande, enorme desgraçado. Por que? Por que ele nunca lembra de mim. Fiz poucas aparições, mas pelo menos as poucas vezes que apareci, eu ao menos, marquei minha presença. Por que? Bem eu mal, eu sou _forte._

Bem espero assim ter deixado claro as coisas (ou não).

Agradecido pela oportunidade de desabafar

_**Aburame Shino.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Sasori: Só uma pergunta do cara dos venenos e alucinógenos não era eu era? ¬¬

Eu:...

Sasori: ¬¬

Eu: IKKI!!!!! T.T TÔ COM MEDO DELE T.T – se joga em cima do Ikki

Shino: Que coisa...

Sasori: ¬¬'

Rock Lee: Não esqueçam os comentários pessoal! Até mais!


End file.
